


Wilderness Survival

by innerslytherin



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerslytherin/pseuds/innerslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Emily go camping. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilderness Survival

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [Rossi/Prentiss outdoors - like, middle of nowhere. And noisy.](http://ansera.livejournal.com/43578.html?thread=1367354#t1367354)  
> 

He'd thought it was a good idea to invite Emily on a weekend in the wilderness. He liked hunting, she seemed to enjoy hiking, and as an added bonus, the cabin he'd rented was _very_ far away from any other habitations. He just hadn't expected how much Emily would like the wilderness.

She started teasing him the minute they got there. She'd climbed out of his truck and fanned herself in an exaggerated fashion. "Whew, it's _hot_!" she'd exclaimed, and grabbed her bag. She disappeared inside while he was still watching Mucci dash in circles around the clearing. When she came back, she was wearing a bright red scrap of cloth that might generously be called a halter top, and a pair of cutoffs that would have put Daisy Duke to shame.

She went fishing with him in those clothes, and somehow the mosquitoes didn't bother her at all. That night, when they cooked the fish over a campfire, the shadows flickered and shifted, emphasizing her perfect breasts.

There were supposed to be meteor showers, so they wrapped up in a wool blanket and stared at the sky until Emily fell asleep on him and Dave could barely keep his eyes open. He'd carried her inside and she murmured something sleepy and endearing, and he'd forgotten to let Mucci inside until the dog scratched on the cabin door.

The next morning Dave went to catch breakfast in the brook while Emily was still in the shower. When he got back to the cabin, he dropped his line of brook trout in the shock of finding a mostly naked woman sprawled in the sun in front of the cabin.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, going over to cover her. "There could be--hikers or something!"

She smirked up at him. "Oh, come on, Dave, no one's around."

He narrowed his eyes at her, but she laughed and wrapped herself in the blanket and went inside. When she came back out, she was dressed in a bikini top and another pair of short-shorts. Dave spent the rest of the morning half hard and grumpy about it.

It was the beer cooler that finally did him in. They'd left it in the back of the pickup, tightly shut and filled with ice. After lunch they were lounging on the porch, sweat dripping down two bottles of Coors. When Dave drained his bottle, Emily flashed him a smile and jumped up to get him another.

He watched her go, because how the hell was he supposed to resist that view? Her bikini was a blue string across her otherwise naked back, and those shorts hugged her ass like they were painted on. And then she leaned over the tailgate and Dave could see, very clearly, that she wasn't wearing any panties under her shorts.

It was the last straw.

Before she could turn around, Dave was behind her, pressing against her back. "You're a fucking tease," he growled, and she gave a low, delighted laugh.

"Took you long enough, Rossi," she replied, and snuggled her ass against his cock, which was paying very close attention to what was going on now.

She'd been doing it on purpose, damn it, and it made Dave want to resist just to be contrary. But how the hell did you resist a woman like Emily Prentiss?

He slid a hand down around to press against her stomach, then slid down further, working fingers between her shorts and her skin.

"So have you been walking around wet all morning?" he whispered in her ear, and she gave a gaspy whimper that told him the answer was yes. He traced along the cuff of her shorts, then let his finger slip just enough to wet the tip with her juices. She arched back against him and caught his mouth in a hungry kiss. One hand fumbled back to his belt and tugged.

He helped her with his pants, then got hers down too, sliding them off her hips with a hasty caress. He leaned down and tugged the string of her bikini open with his teeth, unable to quit touching her long enough to use his hands. Then she gasped, "Wait--" She looked over her shoulder at him, her dark eyes alight with desire and a delicious hint of shyness. Then she stuck her ass a little closer and arched her back, spreading her feet.

"Take me like this."

Dave's mouth went dry. She was so gorgeous and so brave, and she was all his. He shed his boxers and freed his aching cock, no longer caring how many hikers might be in the woods.

Her hand curled around his cock, guiding him in, and he immediately started into a hard rhythm. One hand cupped a breast, thumb flicking across her nipple. The other was between her legs, circling her clit as close to the rhythm of his thrusts as he could manage.

Emily turned her head, her mouth fastening on his neck and sucking. Dave grinned breathlessly. Hickies turned her on, so no way was he going to argue. Instead he pinched lightly at her nipple and whispered how sexy she was.

It was incredible how hot and wet she was for him, and even though he tried to keep himself under control, her whimpers of pleasure were turning him on even more. He gave a particularly hard thrust and she moaned, then gasped and caught her bottom lip between her teeth.

Dave chuckled, panting. "We're in the middle of nowhere, Prentiss," he managed. "Maybe I oughta make you scream."

A loud whimper tore from her throat at that, and Dave smiled. "Like that idea, do you?" he whispered. He pinched harder at her nipple and was pleased when she let out a loud moan.

"God, yes, Rossi!" she cried, her muscles tightening around his cock. He loved the lean, strong lines of her body, and he loved that this idea was arousing her further. She was such a reserved person that making her come undone like this was a reward in itself.

"What do you like most about it?" he breathed, letting his lips skim her earlobe. "You like that I want to show you off to the world? You like the thought of someone finding us by accident and seeing how hard you make me?"

She was moaning at his every word, her fingers clutching at the hand stroking her clit. "You want me so much," she gasped, her voice ragged.

"Because you're beautiful, Emily," he told her. His finger stroked harder, letting her guide him. "You're smart and funny and loving. You're so sexy, so competent. I love watching you work and I love watching you relax."

"Dave--Dave--" she cried, her tone going up in pitch and volume. She was shaking under him, her eyes fixed on his, her cheeks flushed. He could tell she was close, and he burned with the need to really make her scream with pleasure.

"You're a one of a kind woman, and I can hardly believe you want someone like me," he whispered. He closed his teeth on her earlobe and raked lightly. "You're kind and passionate. Your breasts are perfect, and you're so hot and tight around me. Your body fits mine perfectly. I'm so proud to be with you." He was murmuring every tender, sexy thing he could think of, and the next words just slipped out. "I love you so much."

He thought she came. By now he thought he knew when a woman was faking it. She tensed for a long moment and then her body bucked against his. She didn't scream, but the noise she made was such a guttural, ragged sound that he wondered suddenly if he'd done something horribly wrong.

"Em..." he faltered, but her fingers tightened on his and she squeezed her eyes shut. The tears slipping down her cheeks didn't make him feel any better.

She pulled away from him and for a moment he felt ridiculous, his cock still mostly hard, his pants around his ankles, as he stared at her.

Then she turned to face him and sat on the tailgate, drawing him close again. She guided him back inside her, a fierce expression on her face. It was enthralling and beautiful and terrifying. Dave loved it.

"I love you," she gasped, pulling him deep inside her. Her legs hooked around his hips and she leaned back into the bed of the truck, one hand at the nape of his neck and the other circling her own nipple. There were still tears on her face, but her gaze on his never wavered. "Come inside me," she demanded.

He started moving again, reassured that he'd done something very right instead. She was gasping and moaning, and when his fingers slid down to her clit again, stroking hard in a quick back-and-forth motion, her muscles all spasmed around him.

They came together, and this time, they both screamed.  



End file.
